


To Our Valued Customer

by Penn (Walang_Tinta), velvetcat09



Series: GinHijiGin [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Oblivious, Role Reversal, Self-Indulgent, Vice-Commander Sakata, Yorozuya Toshi-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Penn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: With all the Yorozuya Toshi-chan's hard work and service to the residents of Kabuki-cho, maybe it'd be nice if he was the customer for a change.Vice Commander Sakata takes on that challenge.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHijiGin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my RP with velvetcat09, also please note that since this one is based on an RP, we wrote our indulgences with this one.
> 
> As you may have noticed, velvetcat09 also published their own Yorozuya Toshi-chan AU fic recently, which is this one, — [How about an hour of your time? (In your dreams, permhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835259) — I highly recommend it. 
> 
> I got inspired by their AU and the ones in Japanese fanart, but just for this one, I decided to be lax and have Toshirou be this kind and admirable citizen in this fic since, if he ran away from home and encountered Otose, and he had never met the Shinsengumi, he would've definitely had a kinder and more patient demeanor, but don't be fooled, he's just as steadfast as his canon counterpart, but maybe a bit more open to his emotions since he has kids to take care of and he's not as stressed since he doesn't have an entire police force under his supervision. But honestly, I really am just weak to this portrayal of Toshirou. 
> 
> Sakata Fukucho POV by velvetcat09  
> Yorozuya Toshi chan POV by me
> 
> \------
> 
> 1\. Gintoki in here is Toshiro's part time stalker  
> 2\. Since Toshiro is actually sensible in paying his employees, Kagura and Shinpachi respect him.  
> 3\. Kagura is particularly protective of him.  
> 4\. Sakata already knows he's in love with Toshiro  
> 5\. Toshiro's too dense to understand, but how can he with a tenacious stalker like Gintoki?  
> 6\. I admit Toshi was too soft here but, I got carried away during the RP 😅

Gintoki got out of the police car, right in front of the Snack Otose stood the china girl with her giant dog. “What seems to be the problem, miss? What sort of problem are you having that requires the Vice-commander of Shinsengumi himself to handle, hmm?” 

He got kicked in the shin. 

“Don’t get cocky, you rotten permhead. This is only a one-time thing and it’s because me and Shinpachi have to leave for another job.” Kagura spat on the ground next to Gintoki. Wow, the Yorozuya kids sure have an attitude. 

“Your boss not going?” Gintoki digressed, raised an eyebrow at the no mention of their leader.

The China girl’s expression softened. “That’s the problem.”

That wasn’t alarming at all. 

Before he knew it, his cravat was yanked by the Yato girl and Gintoki choked for air. “Don’t even try to do anything stupid, or else your balls gonna have it.” 

Between trying to pry the girl’s hand off the fabric and speaking, Gintoki’s words were breathless, but his sentiment remained. “You have my words.”

The girl released him before leaping on her dog’s back. then they dashed into the horizon. Gintoki fixed his cravat before taking the steps to the Yorozuya Toshi-chan. The front door wasn’t locked so he excused himself inside. The house was eerily quiet.

“Yorozuya-san? You in there?”

* * *

Toshirou must've been hearing things, he'd rather hear something else, but it was a useless endeavor, he knew he won't hear them again. He frowned as he loitered in the veranda. 

Such fragile things, those kittens, they depended on him yet, he couldn't help them; an additional number to his failures.

Don't think. Toshirou told himself over and over again, but doing the opposite every time 

Toshirou took another drag, and he can't take another since Kagura took his tobacco away. So distracted he was that he didn't even notice another person was already inside his home. 

Somewhere, if Toshirou really tried, his eyes would land on that place where they buried those young animals.

* * *

Receiving no answer, Gintoki muttered an excuse to the empty hall and treaded inside the house. He entered the living room to find it empty. 

Odd.

But Kagura-chan said To-kun should be upstairs so Gintoki used the thing that helped him in finding the raven every time he _not_ stalked the man, his trail of tobacco. 

He took a sniff and found the scent in the air, permeating through the paper screen and coming from the washitsu room. Gintoki slid the door open to find Toshirou on the veranda, his back facing him.

"There you are." 

* * *

It took a while for Toshirou to respond, his mind at the moment, couldn't comprehend the sight in front of him.

"I didn't know what to expect."

Toshirou took another drag, "I'm not interfering in whatever case you police have, so you don't have a reason to see me." 

* * *

Witnessing the response, Gintoki can now see why the china girl was concerned about her boss. 

Gintoki stayed at the door's bay, folded his arms in front of his chest, and took a more relaxed stance. "It's not your case, it's _my_ case. I'm the one who got the job request." The corner of his lips tugged in a soft smile.

"You seem lost, Yorozuya-san." 

* * *

Toshirou's smile didn't reach his eyes, but he didn't bother, he was never a good liar anyway.

"You won't believe me if said I’m, fine won't you?" 

* * *

Gintoki huffed a low chuckle. 

"In the first place, you wouldn't give me a smile if you're fine." He said that but there were no hints of malice or such in his tone. 

* * *

Toshirou blinked, and slowly his lips shaped into a hesitant grin. "I see." He looked away again, his elbows perched on the railing, a nuisance he can be, Sakata was a good distraction from his melancholy thoughts.

The kittens. They would've definitely been attached to this perm.

He wanted to show them off, he was proud of every little one, but they never made it. 

Toshirou tucked his burnt cigarette away and gave Sakata a curious glance. "Job request, huh? You don't have to bother with this." He idly drummed his fingers on the railing, staring at nothing. 

* * *

Gintoki took that opening to bridge the room and stood next to Toshirou, mimicked the other of staring at nothing in particular. Gintoki rested his back against the wooden railing, elbows leaning on it. 

The two of them were facing the opposite direction but Gintoki could see the somber look on the other's face from the corner of his eyes.

"Nope, can't do. The police have to fulfill the citizen's request after all." Red eyes gazed over the inside of the Yorozuya house. 

"What's on your mind, Toshi-kun?" 

* * *

Toshirou sunk a little into himself, maybe a futile effort to keep the Vice Chief away, but after too many encounters with this idiot, Toshirou knows that the Vice Chief would come crawling back in here even if he did. 

"My mind?" Toshirou gave Vice Chief a side glance, it was something to behold, He knew from that gaze alone, that Sakata won't be into his usual bullshit today.

Toshirou's thankful, and It’s only courtesy to answer that concern, wasn’t it?

"What if there are lives you can't save?" He spoke, just admitting it seemed to pull out the melancholy from his chest, it was a heavy feeling to bear.

Toshirou doesn't know why, but he gained courage as he answered Sakata's inquiring gaze with a stricken one of his own.

"People make fun of you for caring, for being too attached." He wanted to be angry, truthfully, but it won't change a thing. "I wanted to save them... I know they're only kittens, I know there's a small chance for them to live but..."

Toshirou sighed, lost again. "I wanted to help... I want to see them happy and alive." He smiled bitterly. "Just think of the families those kittens can get into..." 

Toshirou shook his head. "Bah never mind, you must think it's pathetic. For a man to think like this."

* * *

_Ah. That kind of stuff._

Truth be told, Gintoki had to suppress the urge to sigh in relief when Toshirou said the word 'kittens'. He had thought of something more serious like actually someone important whose life the man failed to save but they were just kittens. 

No, he couldn't say that. They weren't just kittens. Lives are lives, however small, however big. This is what the Yorozuya sees, from Gintoki's perspective at least. 

But that kind of lament, the disappointment that comes from failure, Gintoki knew very well. 

"No, not pathetic. Kittens are cute, after all." He shot his gaze upwards, letting it land between the ceiling and the partially revealed sky. 

"There are times when you can't save everyone, no matter how much you wanted it. Life seems to just slip away from your hands and you can't do anything about it. The more you wanted it, the more you lose it. Sometimes, what you want might just not be what's best for them. Their deaths aren't yours to decide. It's not your fault either." 

* * *

There was something in that expression, this sense of loss that Toshirou can't scratch off the surface, something as faint as gossamer that will fade away to hiding if you weren't paying close attention.

It made Toshirou remember that this man beside him must have had secrets of his own. A grief that Toshirou can't even begin to fathom. This man was…

"How do I become strong like you huh..." Toshirou felt the heavy gaze, so he continued. "You're the police, aren't you? There must be cases when you have to handle real people and you..." 

"I want that strength..." Once Toshirou said it, he finally understood what he was feeling. "If deaths of those kittens can make me like this... And I know that if I tried harder, or maybe did something different, there's a chance that they..." 

Toshirou continued talking, he couldn't stop, all thoughts whirling in his head leave his mouth in a waterfall of words. 

"Every single one of them had a name you know, me and the kids had to give them their vitamins and food, Junko really likes Shinpachi, Kagura wants to keep them all, even Sadaharu liked them..." 

"I put them up for adoption, I checked everything, I made everything go as planned… I wanted Shinichi to go to the Kawamura family, Fuu to the Yamada family down the street and..." 

"I planned so much for their lives." Toshirou exhaled, recounting all of the events cemented the reality of the situation, and he sighed. "To have it taken away like that... I can't accept it..."

* * *

Gintoki peered at Toshirou, watched the man go through stages of his thoughts regarding those kittens he had nurtured. The length he went through to care for those lives. To have it snatched away. Gintoki watched intently yet the hint of distance was visible if you look closely to his eyes. 

"If you want those lives to return, then go to that old acquaintance of yours who does machinery and have him build a time machine or something. Or have him build a live rejuvenator; I don't know." 

"It's not about strength. What's the point of being strong if you can't even protect the simplest form of life? What's the point if in the end, no matter how hard you've sacrificed, you still ended up losing. At what point do you want to stop getting strong and realize that there are things even we cannot mold with our hands." 

Gintoki closed his eyes.

"They're dead. You're alive. That's a sign that you should move forward. Carry them in your heart, so that they live forever. There are deaths you cannot stop. Taking a step forward carrying those you've lost with you, that is where your strength is needed the most." 

* * *

"Sakata..."

That pain, a little more, and the ostensible Vice Chief walls will crumble, showing the human underneath. Another side of this Vice Chief that's rarely revealed, only to be sealed shut once again. Toshirou knew that well, too many encounters with Sakata proved that he was hiding something, and he understood that he had no right to intrude on that.

What horrors did this man go through? Toshirou more than felt the distance, a distance the Vice Chief himself mounted so Toshirou would never cross the chasm. The warning signs were everywhere, don’t cross the line, don’t even dare to attempt and yet...

"You're grieving too." Toshirou too closed his eyes, he looked away, to see the jovial Vice Chief turn to this...

"We all have these wounds from the past, but they'll just come gnawing at you when you least expect it, just when you think you've moved on..." He finally stared at Sakata, the man in front of him, how selfless of Toshirou, to disregard his problems for someone else.

"Sakata… I'm sorry if this made you remember things." 

* * *

"No..." 

Gintoki approached the other, then raised a hand and hovered over Toshirou, but hesitant in where to land. What he wanted was somewhere where he could pull the raven closer, but his hand decided on its own and placed itself on Toshirou's shoulder. A friendly pat. He can't risk too much just yet.

"My bad, I was asked to look after you but I just ruined the mood." Sometimes that stuff spilled without him even realizing. How he hated it, he used to have such good lock with that confinement, but ever since pursuing this person right next to him, his guard tended to unravel itself whenever he was close with Toshirou. Gintoki doesn't know for sure, but it's something related to the unrest he felt in his chest, he guessed.

He gave Toshirou his trademark grin. "Say, want to go somewhere else? Your kids are working anyway, right? They won't be back soon; we can go somewhere fun." 

* * *

Toshirou raised a brow, he gave a momentary glance to the hand on his shoulder and decided not to take it off. It looked like Sakata needed it. And It was a humbling realization, but it was not a baffling sight to see the Vice Chief turn a complete 180 on him.

_You're hiding from me again._

And just like that, the kittens were forgotten in his mind, this urge to take care of him, far stronger he felt for the kittens.

It was unnerving, how much the Vice Chief has this control over him. 

"Fun..." Toshirou pursed his lips, "I still have to go to Fukuda's later, he doesn't know what happened to Chichi yet, but." He carefully pulled Sakata's hand away from his shoulder and made a beeline back inside the house 

"I'm gonna go change." Toshirou was only in his yukata, it’d be improper to go outside donned in his home clothes, he had a reputation to hold on to as a Yorozuya after all.

He turned his head to gaze at the Vice Chief, Toshiro had no destination in mind so, “Surprise me." 

* * *

Gintoki stood stunned on the veranda at first before he excused himself and returned to the living room. When Toshirou closed the washitsu door to change, Gintoki relished in his small victory by pumping his fist in the air childishly.

It’s a date?

It’s a date!!! 

Where to, where to, ah!! He had so many plans, he daydreamed about it a lot actually, but now when he needed them the most, none of them came up in his head, dammit. 

Gintoki tussled his curly hair. Think! 

The beach? Might be too far. The zoo? Ah, that’s lame, what if the animals were doing something gross, or what if Toshirou gets thrown poop on his beautiful face? Amusement park? Hell no, too many people, and he’s still in uniform, after all, Matsudaira will kill him if he knows he’s loitering again. Where, where— 

Café? Too simple, that’s just satisfying his own need. Movie? No, no, the guy will cry whatever movie is shown, not the way to cheer him up, no. Library? Gintoki really lost his mind. 

* * *

The washitsu door was thin enough that Toshirou heard Sakata's zealous mumblings, silently he rummaged through his fresh clothes, and picked his favorite kimono.

He was unaware of the smile he gave until he stared at the mirror. Bah. Why get excited over this, of all things?

Hmph. Maybe just this once, he'll give the idiot a pass 

* * *

  
  


Gintoki was lost in his thoughts for some more until he heard the door open and saw the other stepping out from the room. 

The sight stunned him. He never really thought about it but that dark blue yukata really brought out the elegance in Toshirou. He liked how white contrasted the raven’s hair, but seeing him in a new color like this was just... Wow

_Whoa_

Somehow that small noise escaped his mouth.

* * *

"You ate something bad?"

Toshirou raised a brow as he crossed his arms, what's with the perm staring at him like a frog croaking halfway? 

The Vice Chief still looked at him strangely, Toshirou shrugged, and headed to the kitchen. "Hold on, I’ll get you a glass of water" 

* * *

“What?! No— “ 

Gintoki scrambled and felt his face heating up. Dammit, he’s losing his coolness again, this would just make him the same as that dumb gorilla and his female gorilla crush. 

“I’m fine! I, uh— “Gintoki shifted to lean on the wall and pose in front of Toshirou, giving him his best ‘Kakkoi Vice Chief’ look. 

_“You look stunning, Yorozuya-san.”_

* * *

Toshirou blinked.

"These are just my day off clothes..." Toshirou mumbled, confused. "That's what some of my clients said too when I wear something different...." 

"I wonder why..." Toshirou gave himself a once over. These are just plain clothes; people can be strange.

* * *

Gintoki wanted to cry on the street. _Why did he fall in love with an oblivious guy like this, oiiii????_

But he digressed. At least it wasn’t with a scary female gorilla who can only create black holes. 

“Sh-Shall we head out then? I brought a car here...” 

* * *

"Wha..? Oh, I see." Toshirou nodded and took out his wallet underneath his haori.

"I know Kagura has something to do with this, but I don't accept charity, I’ll foot half of the bill." 

* * *

Gintoki immediately shoved Toshirou’s wallet aside. 

“Nope. No need to worry. All expenses are already covered.” Like hell he was gonna let Toshirou make him a shameful date and have him pay half the bill. Nope, this was his time to shine. 

“Let’s go, let’s go.” In his excitement, Gintoki grabbed Toshirou’s wrist and took him downstairs to the car—The Shinsengumi car, that is, his car.

Upon getting there Gintoki smashed and threw away the red light attached to the car, then crossed out the _'Police'_ sign over the body of the car with a marker that he magically produced from his pocket because the silly narrative required him to act extra. 

“Let’s go~” Gintoki gave Toshirou a charming smile and opened the passenger seat’s door for him. 

* * *

Toshirou grunted after being manhandled, the man's grip on his wrist back there was just too into this!

He glanced at how the Vice Chief demolished his own car right in front of a law-abiding citizen. Friggin’ police wasting taxpayer's money.

Regardless, this was the first time he was a passenger, Toshirou sighed and sat inside. Whatever happens today. Well. He bought it unto himself. 

* * *

With Toshirou seated inside the car, nervousness started to make the Vice Chief a little bit sweaty all of sudden. The Yorozuya looked bored when he entered the car, if he’s not wrong. Oh hell, hell, hell, this was already turning sour so soon????!!!???

Gintoki took off his cravat and loosened himself a bit, both for his mind’s sake and to give him an air of casualness. 

He got inside the driver seat and puts on his seatbelt before starting the car, then his hands on the wheels, he’s still slightly nervous. 

“Uh, let’s go.”

_Wheeeereeeee, dammiiiiiiitttttttttttt_

* * *

"Where?" Toshirou tilted his head, unknowingly exposed and emphasized his lithe neck, completely oblivious of his allure.

"Honestly..." Toshirou shook his head, amused, he had never seen this Vice Chief this frazzled before.

"Don't tell me you just invited me to your car and you have no clue where we should go." 

* * *

“WHAT!” Shit. “W-wha—pft, what are you talking a-about. Just you wait, Trust me with the perfect spot for a date— “ 

Gintoki was distracted by Toshirou’s neck at first but then he saw something over the passenger’s window and that gave the Vice Chief an idea. 

“I think you’d like it, Yorozuya-san.” Gintoki drove with a destination in mind now. 

* * *

Toshirou felt this nervousness creeping under his skin, granted he's not used to being away for too long from the kids, but it's been a few hours. Grieving over kittens and now this, he really has gone soft, hasn't he?

"Alright." Toshirou nodded and fixed his seatbelt. 

* * *

It was on the other side of Edo and Gintoki was pissed at the traffic that made their supposedly not that long journey into an annoyingly long one. He’d bazooka’ed the entire road if not for fear his date will get angry at him. 

Eventually, they arrived, and Gintoki parked the car. There are a handful of parked cars as well but the place wasn't packed like how it would be during the weekend. It's a workday after all. 

Gintoki opened Toshirou’s door like a gentleman. “Welcome to Oedo Aquarium!” 

* * *

Warmth pooled Toshiro's chest, he expected some derelict pachinko parlor, but this was unexpected from the perm.

It took a few minutes to get inside, and with so few people it really built the illusion that they had the aquarium to themselves.

Toshirou gaped at the fishes beyond the glass, and the ones above him. A sense of wonder that he hasn't felt for a long time since his childhood took control of his feet.

There was a school of colorful fishes that passed by, he was incognizant of the smile he gave off as he shyly touched the glass. 

"I never saw fishes this up close... They're beautiful." 

* * *

“They sure are.” Gintoki said as he looked not at the fish for certain. Cliché line spoken in a cliché scene where he gazed at the person next to him instead. 

He followed Toshirou around the aquarium. Enjoyed the sight of the Yorozuya marveling over the creatures more than the tanks surrounding them. Gintoki walked one or two steps behind the other. 

The place had a cool tone and ambiance to it, mimicking the feeling of being submerged under the ocean. The facility was fairly new. He happened to know from reading the newspaper weeks ago and that moment when they drove past the seafood restaurant with live fish tanks outside the place, Gintoki got inspired. 

Watching the other smile made him smile as well. 

* * *

"I’ve never been to the sea..." Toshirou admitted, "I thought those pictures must've been edited, some way or another. The beach is fine, but this is something else." 

Toshirou even pressed his face to the glass. Fascination on his face. Oblivious of the smile bestowed upon him Regardless, Toshirou felt that content energy from the other, it soothed him like waves beyond the aquarium.

It's just maybe...

Toshirou glanced at the man beside him, he blushed at the Vice Chief smiling at him but quickly got his composure.

"Sakata are there any..." Toshirou shyly looked down, Sakata already paid for this, he was asking for too much now. 

* * *

Gintoki raised his brows in silent inquiry. However, reading the other’s gestures seemed to have given him the idea. 

“Let’s grab some souvenirs for your kids, shall we?” He gestured at the gift shop near the exit of the aquarium. 

* * *

"No..." Toshirou sighed, they were already here anyway.

"I want... " 

* * *

“Hmm?” He reads wrong then? Gintoki looked at Toshirou. 

“...You looking for the restroom?” 

* * *

"No, you idiot..." Toshirou mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to see the mayofish... Are they real?"

The innocence on his face could crush anyone honestly. 

* * *

God. He’s in love with a fucking idiot. 

Gintoki felt like coughing blood. 

“Yeah. Go look for it. It’s in the deep ocean tank, I think.” 

* * *

"I'm going alone, you clearly don't want to see them." Toshirou huffed as he walked away.

All alone.

With no bokuto in hand. 

* * *

“If you didn’t find them, then I’m sorry. I think the football fish already ate them. Too bad, Yorozuya-san.” 

This mayora will be the death of him. 

* * *

Toshirou glared. "I'm still going, you can go ahead and leave—"

Then Toshirou stopped almost ready to ditch the perm alone, that was ill-mannered of him! He sheepishly bowed his head. 

"Sorry, that was rude of me... I guess I wanted to see them so badly." 

* * *

Gintoki placed a hand over Toshirou’s shoulder, a gentle expression on his face. “It’s fine. I’ll come with you.”

Inside, the Vice Chief was dying. How the hell was he going to break the news to this dumbass of a pretty boy that no, mayofish doesn’t exist, no, not even a mad scientist would genetically modify a creature like that, please could we just have a normal aquarium date and kiss already. 

* * *

It took a few minutes of heartbreak and arguing with a staff member — that NO — The mayofish _does not_ exist.

Well, at least football fish doesn't exist, Toshirou figured that was his consolation, except that is, well, something the staff member debated with another staff so he and Sakata left them alone when the conversation dragged on too long.

He and the Vice Chief wandered the halls, then something caught Toshirou's eye 

"Jellyfish...? They have them?" 

* * *

Gintoki watched the entire scene from the side and wanted to jump into the fish tank, preferably the shark tank. 

But Toshirou finally let go of his imaginary mayofish and Gintoki inwardly shed a happy tear. He walked with Toshirou further and then they stop at a tank. 

He followed where Toshirou was looking and caught himself in awe as well. “Oh wow, that’s...”

What a dazzling color. “...Really pretty.” 

* * *

Toshirou and Gintoki were enshrouded in darkness, the staff really wanted to show off how translucent the Jellyfish were — that was till something else caught Toshirou off guard.

The Vice Chief‘s hair stood out in the dark light, multicolored hues from their surroundings bathed his hair in dazzling color. The Jellyfish were clearly outmatched. 

Gintoki was still staring at the tank, but Toshirou was mesmerized, hooked, and reeled in by the rare sight of the Vice Cheif this at ease, if only he could reach out and... 

Not a beat pass and he felt curly strands of silver hair carded into his fingers.

* * *

Gintoki felt something. 

He turned to his side and then red met blue. Those orbs seemed to be glowing, and with the way the entire room was lit, it brought out those cold shades in an almost ethereal way. Gintoki couldn't look away from those eyes. 

He barely noticed the hand carding through his silver perm hair. 

“Toshirou...” 

* * *

Toshirou's eyes were glazed for a moment, the red eyes lured him in, and with the Shinsengumi uniform, Sakata really did become a kaleidoscope of soft lights emanating in the room.

He snapped out of it when he heard Sakata say his name, and Toshirou belatedly realized that _he_ was the one who invaded Sakata's personal space, just to touch that perm that captured the lights around them.

"Oh... I didn't mean..." Toshirou was about to lower his hand—

* * *

_It was now or never_ ; was what his mind said to him. Gintoki caught the hand that was leaving its previous perch on top of his hair with his own hand. 

He leaned in close, practically taking a leap of faith with his action. Toshirou’s lips looked soft. 

But his last strand of senses steered him into kissing the corner of those lips instead. 

It was chaste. Gintoki pulled back after giving in to his impulses. “Ah—sorry…” 

* * *

  
  


The remnants of Gintoki's touch on his skin was proof that it happened. Toshirou wasn't aware of this faint blush on his cheeks, but he's more than aware of his beating heart. 

It was an accident on both their ends, but why did Toshirou felt this... disappointment?

_We're not together or anything._

Yes, Toshirou decided, even so, his fingers lingered where Sakata ki—touched him with his lips—pecked him.

"Yeah.." Inside Toshirou was deeply embarrassed, what was wrong with him?! Where did this meekness come from?!

Almost hesitating, Toshirou stepped back, an arm’s length away.

Despite the nearness earlier, Toshirou didn't feel like he crossed any boundary at all. 

* * *

Gintoki saw Toshirou back away and he quickly removed his hand, kept it to his side. Something felt lodged in his chest and tightened. 

Sakata Vice Chief looked away. "Shall we see the other tanks?" 

His hands were clenched by his sides. 

* * *

Toshirou needed to get his composure together, these nerves, dammit, he needed his cigarettes.

This was just the Vice Chief butting in his problems once again, apparently, Kagura wasn't lying despite all that bravado, she really did hire the perm, that silly yato brat... Toshirou allowed himself to subtly smile. He felt this urge to make this day good for the Vice Chief as well. Sakata was looking somewhere, and Toshirou could see how tense his posture was, seeing the Vice Chief like this, it's not making Toshirou feel any better.

"Lead the way." 

* * *

_Keep yourself together, Sakata._

He motioned mutely as he took the lead in their track inside the aquarium. Gintoki shoved his hands inside his pockets. He won't lie, this was turning awkward and it's all his fault, he knew that. He's terrible at keeping his impulses with the Yorozuya, for some ungodly reason.

They come into a huge tank filled with sharks circling the water. A tiger shark passes them. 

* * *

What was with him today? This was clearly an outing between acquaintances, but why did it turn to this!? And with Sakata was ahead of him, and Toshirou hated to admit that he's uncomfortable at this distance.

Where did the mood earlier — well not the one directly _before_ — go? Weird as it was, how jovial they were...

Toshirou was surprised he didn't mind that, he's surprised even more that they even got this far without any catastrophe looming behind them. Well, most of the time it was all Sakata's doing, being an annoying asshole that he is — but here, just spending time with him in a place like this, Toshirou really got to know the man more today, even a little.

Absentmindedly his eyes drifted here and fro, something to do to distract himself, then he read something on one of the plates under an aquarium window, his eyes widened, it was something just so comical that he chuckled on the spot, and aware of how loud the smallest of noises can be, Toshirou covered his mouth to stifle his chuckles. 

* * *

The distance was kept, Gintoki made sure he's constantly aware of it from now on. His advances might not be subtle most of the time but he won't push it over the other when it's clearly not wanted. He knows when 'no' means no. 

He paused his track when Gintoki realized Toshirou was stopping in front of another tank. He saw the man's shoulder shaking and a hand covering his face. Out of curiosity, Gintoki approached him. 

"What is it?" 

* * *

Toshirou glanced at the Vice Chief, he'd laugh more at that curious expression, but he deemed it inappropriate.

His soft laughter faded to an amused grin, then he pointed to the aquarium across from them.

* * *

_The footballfish form a family, Himantolophidae, of globose, deep-sea anglerfishes found in tropical and subtropical waters of the Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific Ocean..._

* * *

_Geh._

"That's one ugly fish if I ever saw one." A chuckle escaped him and he found himself understanding why Toshirou was laughing earlier. 

* * *

"That staff we talked to kept insisting they don't exist." Toshirou replied as he approached the glass, peering at the fish.

Toshirou grinned as he looked at the Vice Chief slowly approaching from behind.

"Well, at least gives me hope that mayofish exists..." Toshirou paused. "Or something."

"That's a pipe dream though.” Toshirou continued. “It's something nice to think of, you know it won't exist but it's not so bad to imagine if it's real huh?" 

* * *

Gintoki suppressed his urge to shake his head and sigh. There's a childish innocence somewhere in the way Toshirou spoke and that pretty much settled it for him to not ruin it, despite the other part of him wanting to knock some sense into the Yorozuya boss' head.

_No. Mayofish will never exist. Your obsession with mayonnaise is ridiculous, oi._

~~He might or might not have said it out loud~~

* * *

Toshirou blinked, he tilted his head, curious. "You said something?"

Toshirou acknowledged that this was a childish dream, like visiting the grand mayonnaise factory where the fabled _Mayorins_ lived in. This bastard gotta ruin this for him too?

He wasn't aware of his childish pout, and how his eyebrows pinched together, how he crossed his arms defensively. Insulted.

But this was Vice Chief paying for everything after all. Toshirou knows when not to be a horrible guest to his host 

* * *

Shit--

"N-nothing--" Out of reflex, he looked at Toshirou and... Gintoki nearly choked on his spit.

He's disgruntled but there's a sense of that single word that always wormed its way inside Gintoki's head and right now it popped up again. 

_Cute_

~~He said it out loud again, didn't he?~~

* * *

"Cute?"

Toshirou glared at the Vice Chief, the latter looked like once again slipped his foot into his mouth. 

"I-I'm not—" Toshirou hastily turned away, this perm was just out to get him, wasn't he? Embarrassing him like this dammit! 

"I'm not a woman you idiot..." Toshirou mumbled, too aware of how his voice came out meek, but unaware of his ears stained pink from embarrassment. 

* * *

Gintoki slammed a palm over his face. He's a fucking mess, dammit. _Way to keep ruining it, Sakata._

"I know that..." He had his face half-covered, it was reddening just a bit and he used his hand to cover it. 

_Still cute regardless, dammit_

* * *

"Le... Let's just go somewhere else... You're hungry, too aren't you?"

Toshirou needed to salvage this situation, it's just one awkward moment to the next, wasn't it? Hell, he doesn't even know how to communicate with the Vice Chief once this day was over. 

* * *

"Y-yeah..." Gintoki led them towards the food court area of the aquarium. Something like fast food that's themed around water creatures 

* * *

"Sir we're really sorry but we ran out of mayonnaise so..." The waitress was embarrassed, Toshirou really couldn't hold it against her. Even if mayonnaise was a staple condiment in all fast-food chains. She obviously looked like a new employee. 

He sighed. "Alright."

Toshirou sat properly in his seat staring at the menu again, looking at these prices, the urge to pay for everything was rising. The Vice Chief just went far and beyond for this "job", that he already felt indebted enough to at least do something...

As subtle as he could he peeked above the menu booklet in his hands, staring at the Vice Chief. 

* * *

He heard what the waitress said and sported a neutral face as he looked down at the menu.

"I’ll have the Blue Ocean Parfait." He pointed at the dessert section immediately and the waitress wrote down his order. 

Gintoki gestured Toshirou to order. "Pick whatever you like, my treat." 

* * *

Toshirou looked carefully again, he picked the cheapest item on the menu. Omurice.

"But there's one thing I want to buy with my own money." Toshirou stared decisively at him, in case the Vice Chief wants to interject again.

"I want to buy these takeout’s, the kids would love them." Toshirou smiled, at the back of his mind already planning future trips with the kids, they needed to let loose for a while. "They would've definitely loved it here." 

* * *

Gintoki didn't quip but he slightly scrutinized at Toshirou's choice of menu. The other could've ordered the highest on the list and it would've been totally fine, Gintoki can afford it. But saying that in the open would discourage the Yorozuya more, he guessed, so Gintoki kept it to himself. 

They wait for their food to come and when the waitress arrived with their orders and Toshirou's takeouts, Gintoki rummaged inside his breast pocket. He pulled out a bottle of mayonnaise and put it in front of Toshirou. Not saying a word before digging into his parfait. 

* * *

Toshirou gaped at the mayo bottle, a small one, it fits well within his palm like a small purse, it magically settled in front of him, well you can't blame him for thinking like that, he's been mayo deprived since this morning.

"You even got my favorite brand..." Toshirou carefully unwrapped the seal and opened the bottle cap. Not counterfeit at all. The Vice Chief was really full of surprises today.

_This is too much._ Toshirou almost wanted to say, but held himself back, it's a gift and it'd be rude to deny Sakata's kindness even if he acts aloof right now. 

"Sakata, thank you." 

Toshirou proceeded to dump a heaping amount on his omurice, a chunk of it got stuck in his fingers, since there were no tissues in the table and he had no desire to soil his yukata, he proceeded to lick and suck each finger clean of mayo.

* * *

How can a disgusting act be so mesmerizing to watch—Oh, it's like... You know when you see dogs fuck each other, or when like you see cat takes a dump. Huh. Wait. No, terrible allegory. The mayonnaise part might be disgusting but Toshirou is far, far, far, far, far, far, far away from being disgusting. 

He's really doing that in public? Licking all his fingers like that—

Gintoki unconsciously stabbed at his parfait with the spoon. "A-ah, yeah, sure." 

* * *

They ate quite amicably. There wasn't anything to argue, nothing to be angry about, much unlike the days before this.

Idly, he checked the time on the wall clock, it was already five in the afternoon, and Toshirou wasn't fast enough to stop this wave of melancholy sweep over him. 

_What happens tomorrow?_

It was a silly thing to worry about, they were only in an aquarium hanging out till that... Awkward part back at the jellyfishes, so why was he so worried?

Toshirou moved a bit, nerves? He bumped into that paper bag full of takeouts and souvenirs for the brats back at home.

He felt torn into two. 

* * *

Was this a successful date? Gintoki didn't know. He was losing confidence by the second ever since that moment in the jellyfish tank. He tried to keep it together since then but it's diminishing quite rapidly with the thick atmosphere that settled between them now. 

Blue Ocean Parfait sucked, it tasted more of soda than sweet. 

"So, uh, what else do you wanna do next?" Despite the fact that the more he kept this, hated to admit it, one-sided date, the more he started to unravel; Gintoki still wanted to spend time with Toshirou.

Selfish, that he knew well. It's just that he thought he hadn't completed Kagura-chan's request in taking care of her company president. This just made him felt as much as a failure like Kondo, huh. 

* * *

Toshirou considered the question, and he shook his head.

"What do you _want_ to do, Sakata?" Toshirou saw the confused stare, so he continued. "You've done nothing but ask for what I want, it's only fair if both of us enjoyed this, don't you think?"

Toshirou sighed as he drank his glass of water, despite the dead fish eyes he felt something, so subtle, just swimming beneath the surface of those pools of red.

"I know I'm not a good company and that you'd rather spend your day doing something else." Toshirou paused, did he reveal something without meaning to? He brushed off the thought.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one considered here… Even if I’m... Your customer..." 

* * *

Gintoki looked at Toshirou and found himself... Not knowing what to say. Like too many thoughts coming right up at the same time and that left him stunned at Toshirou's question. 

One that spoke louder than the other was, "What are you talking about, why do you think I'd accept Kagura-chan's request in the first place if I didn't _want_ to keep you company?" 

In the first place, all Gintoki wanted was to erase that distress from the other's mind. 

"Toshirou-san." He started again. "I only have your best interest in mind. What I want, is what _you_ want." 

* * *

Toshirou couldn't deny that genuine stare even if he tried.

"What I want..." Toshirou found himself saying out loud.

_What do I want from you, Sakata?_

For once Toshirou was afraid of his curious mind, teetering over the edge, looking at something down there in the abyss, and if he took the plunge, he will never ever get out of it.

It's been a few months since they knew each other, and he realized with caution that he had never expected to care like this. For him. Every little thing. He's past denying that. Sakata has become more than a friend, the rotten bond that came with their relationship was not something he could ignore forever. 

He owed this man that much.

"What I want,” Toshirou answered, “is to just have drinks with the man I came to know for the last few months, and just enjoy his company, that's all."

He never felt more honest.

* * *

The stupid part in him said, ‘ _Who’s that? Ah, Kondo, must be_.’ The silly hopeful one said ‘ _Oh? He enjoys my company? What a relief._ ’ The cynical part countered everything with a huff of laughter. 

Gintoki wanted to throw every one of his worries away and just be like this person in front of him. Honest and sincere in all that he expressed, hidden or not. 

“Sure. I think Kondo’s free tonight.” He looked at his wristwatch. “It’s nearing rush hour, if the traffic’s bad I can call Kondo to your usual drinking place and I can drop you there.” 

* * *

That cynicism in that voice hauled Toshi to act fast, his reservations tumbled down a cliff and he had no remorse in picking them up. 

"I meant you, stupid." Toshiro said with finality, why wasn't the perm getting it? 

Gintoki blinked, and Toshirou nearly squirmed in his seat, why must the perm make it harder for him?! 

"I'm not gonna _repeat_ myself, Sakata."

* * *

_Huh?_

Gintoki looked up from his watch. Somewhere, someone, inside him, one of them was screaming _‘YES, I told you!!’_. 

“But you...” Yet Gintoki was more frazzled than excited, despite the sense of relief that washed over him. He frowned instead. 

* * *

"I what...?" Toshirou quirked a brow, baffled, did all that white hair clogged his ears?! But that frown on Sakata's face concerned him more than anything.

_Frowning like that doesn't suit you._

Toshirou's words didn't go to this man's head, what a shitty Vice Chief. He grunted, this is what happens when he's having mayonnaise and cigarette withdrawals, making him say these stupid things.

But he never felt the urge to take them back.

"Idiot, come on," Toshirou stood, paper bag in his other hand then pulled Gintoki from his seat, and just walked wherever his feet would take him. 

Regardless of how mysterious the Vice Chief was, he’s still a moron through and through, regardless of those thoughts, Toshirou couldn't fight his amused smile. 

* * *

His brows still creased as he stumbled behind Toshirou towards the car. It’s like the wife walking ahead and has the husband obediently following behind, either that or like having a pet dog trotting his footstep. Gintoki refrained from offering to carry the bag, he had a feeling Toshirou will snap if he says that. 

He helped with opening the passenger’s door though. 

Gintoki drove them back to Kabuki-cho.

He kept to himself, driving silently. 

* * *

Toshirou was surprised to see the familiar streets of his home.

_Not yet._

The inner voices were getting louder, reaching maximum volume just today, Toshirou can't ignore them when the cause was sitting right beside him.

"We're going back already?" Toshirou mumbled with mild melancholy, mindless that he said it out loud. He doesn't want this to end yet. 

* * *

He dared not to glance at Toshirou.

“We’ll be stuck in traffic if not.” Gintoki hands remained on the wheel. 

“Your kids might already be home. They’re probably looking for their boss.” 

Gintoki kept his eyes on the street, not darting to the side lest he can’t hold himself back from wanting to spend more time with the other. Lest he slipped up and end up holding Toshirou back altogether from leaving. 

* * *

The weight of the paper bag in his lap was a reminder of them. This honest to god scared him, that he nearly forgot everyone else just for him.

Toshirou was about to answer, till an incessant ringing was heard in the car speakers. 

You see, despite Sakata nearly destroying the exterior of his publicly funded car. The interior was intact, so intact that the police intercom was blaring with a familiar loud voice:

"Kagura?" Toshirou murmured then he glanced at the police intercom, not sure how to answer the phone.

_"To-chan!!! The chihuahua sadist that Gin-chan kidnapped you! Are you okay!? You left your phone on your desk! Did he take your chestitee?! **Let me at im!** " _

* * *

“Wh— “ Oh, Sougo then. 

He took the speaker and pressed on the button to speak. “We’re heading back. I didn’t do anything to your boss, he’s fine.” 

Gintoki handed Toshirou the intercom. “Here,” 

Kagura’s voice boomed. “Toooo-chaaaan!!!” 

* * *

Toshirou didn't even have the time to assure her, the brat can be obtuse when she wanted to be.

" _Where did he take you, did he hypnotize you, did he—"_

"Calm down." Toshirou said in _that_ voice, it was a tone that he developed over time he knew the Yato brat and he only used it when needed.

There was a pause. _"Are you happy now To-chan?"_

Befuddled at her words, Toshirou scratched his head. "I'm fine don't worry I'm going ho—"

_"No."_

"Eh? Oi Kagu—"

_"You're fine?"_

"Dammit yes!" 

_"But you're not happy?"_

Toshirou was speechless at such a simple question, goddammit, he should really limit what dramas she's allowed to watch, Otae-san can be a bad influence when she allows herself to be. 

He didn't answer fast enough and so of course Kagura just assumed things happened on the other end. 

_"I know you can hear me you stupid perm! To-chan is only allowed home once he's happy you hear me! It's our deal!"_

"Oi Kagura that's —" 

_"And don't do anything stupid too! I know where your jump stash is! Sadist told me!"_

* * *

Hearing that conversation made him want to just throw away the steering wheel and _don’t know_ , hit the ditch probably. 

_Like hell someone like him can make Toshirou happy, that brat—_

It’s not like he hasn’t tried?!?! He did, but he ended up messing up again and again so what were the chances that he can pull a goddamn miracle that changes the Yorozuya’s mood?

It didn’t help that the way Kagura was saying it, knowing even through the static, that Toshirou was not happy one bit at his effort today. 

Gintoki ruffled his own hair, gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter with his other hand. 

“You know you can just lie to her and say you’re happy or what.” Gintoki sighed. “But that’s not you at all. I’ll drive you home. She’ll burn my Jump stash with Sougo regardless so...” 

“Sorry for failing to cheer you up.” 

* * *

"What makes you think that?" Toshirou asked, as sincere as he could, he's reminded of the few clients he has, just like this, and it's much worse to see a friend was enduring this too. 

* * *

“Your kid told you already.” He lowered his hands on the wheel. “It’s me that’s not a good company in the first place.” 

* * *

Toshirou flicked Sakata’s forehead.

He ignored the yelp of indignation, and he pulled Sakata’s ear, in case the perm's ear was _really_ clogged. "Quit being a loser, I thought you were better than this."

He let go once the whining began, "Don't you think that speaks of her trust for you?"

Toshirou grinned to himself, how lucky was he? To have people who care for him this much? 

It was more than he deserved.

"She told me she’d call you this morning, I thought she was bluffing." Toshirou tsked, exasperated but amused at it all. "You two will be the death of me." 

* * *

“Ow ow ow ow— “He rubbed his ear when Toshirou finally let him go. 

“But aren’t you still unhappy? She told me you’re still unhappy so that’s clear isn’t it?” Ah not communicating on the same page was always a recipe for disaster. But the side of Gintoki that’s more egotistical about everything was already taking control. 

“I’m being honest here, alright? I’m sorry that it’s a bad experience or whatever, I thought bringing you somewhere would cheer you up but I forgot the _‘me’_ factor about it.” He’s too deep in his own insecurity now, shit dammit. _Ah, to hell with it._

* * *

It was like speaking to a kid.

Toshirou shook his head, there are may be things about this Vice Chief he doesn't know, it was something that haunted him sometimes during their encounters with a villain, a different side of the Vice Chief would show, and once Toshirou would take notice that side will hide away again.

But Toshirou knows who this man is, right now, next to him.

And that was all he needed to know, wasn't it?

He allowed himself to smile, a rare smile that pulled the heartstrings of his many clients, that honesty, the sincerity, a sort of smile that makes you feel safe but the kind of smile you wanted to protect.

Toshirou clearly underestimated the effect he has on others.

"Do I look unhappy with you?" 

* * *

“N— “Gintoki could only glance but that was more than enough to be smitten from that rare fucking smile that belonged in like a card game or something because he would definitely collect it and aim to have the full collection. 

“Kagura still thinks you’re unhappy.” He grumbled under his breath. 

He’s acting like a kid now but aaaaaahhhhhh helllllllll Gintoki blamed that soda parfait for ruining his mood. 

* * *

"You're still on that huh?" Toshirou nodded, his voice slowly taking a parental role when he tries to discipline Kagura and attempts to moderate Shinpachi's addiction to his idol. This moron was hopeless.

"Well, there’s still a place I want to go to..." Toshirou glanced at the stars. “If it's okay. " 

* * *

At that one Gintoki perked up a bit. Something something about his desire to 'win' the other's heart. _Cough_.

"Of course, anywhere you want." Gintoki straightened himself in his seat. 

* * *

It took a while for them to come here especially with the darkening sky, Toshirou wordlessly led the way to a small clearing just on the outskirts of the town.

Here, a tiny grave, and a humble bouquet of random flowers.

Toshirou's glad it was no longer painful coming here.

"Hey," His voice gentle, the sound blending with the cool breeze of dusk. 

"I want you guys to meet someone." 

* * *

Gintoki stood a couple of steps away from Toshirou. This was not a place that he was expecting and it certainly shifted the tone. Gintoki found himself letting go of his earlier bouts.

You don't just take a stranger to someone's grave. That's certainly a clue. 

Gintoki stood behind Toshirou, peering at the tombstone. 

* * *

Toshirou gestured with his head, beckoned Gintoki to stand beside him.

"They're just kittens, they're not going to haunt you or anything." He finally spoke, seeing the hesitancy in the Vice Chief's posture. 

* * *

Gintoki crouched next to Toshirou. "I think I'd rather be haunted by kittens than humans." 

So this was the extent of the Yorozuya's care for the kittens, huh. It tugged his heartstrings. He clapped his hands twice before giving a short prayer for the departed spirits. 

"I think they're living happily in cat heaven now, you don't need to worry about them anymore." 

* * *

Toshirou hummed, agreed with his silence and he too did the same as the Vice Chief beside him. 

He remembered the conversation before, and he wondered who were the people that this man tried to protect, but couldn't, and lost in the end. 

Toshirou too included them in his prayers. 

A few minutes of silence, maybe both didn't want to disturb this humble resting place too soon. And with the sun in the sky waved goodbye, falling down on the horizon, seemed like it didn't want to disturb them too. 

Toshirou carefully knelt down, and dimly recalled how the kittens would fight for his attention once they cuddled around him. It was endearing, the trust they put in him. Beady eyes would stare and he imagined what they would look like if they grew up into strong fussy cats. A future that never was. And it will stay that way. Memories. Toshirou knew that once he and the kids forgot about them, that's when the kittens truly died. 

"There was this tenacious one, you know." Toshirou stared at the gravestone, his eyes distant. "Reminded me of you, right down to the fur."

"Shiro was weak just like the others, but he fought back when I found them." Toshirou lightly grazed his wrist that Shiro scratched, the sensation of those tiny claws pranced on his skin.

"He had a few scars along his body, he protected them all. He's brave, protecting his siblings like that." Toshirou was proud, who wouldn't be, it was bitter that their lives were taken from them so soon, but they lived happily right down to their last days weren't they?

"Shiro was the last one who passed away..." Toshirou softly touched the stone with his palm, as tender as he held them when they were alive. "It seemed he was watching over everyone, and when they all died, it was like his duty was over." 

"I loved them all." Toshirou smiled sadly, bittersweet. "But there's not much I can do..." Toshirou stared at the Vice Chief, so strong, he can’t even deny it now.

"So, thank you… For your advice, I’ll just do what you said."

Toshirou concluded as he fixed the bouquet beside the gravestone, the flowers themselves almost withering but Toshirou didn't mind. 

* * *

Gintoki listened to the short tale and his subconscious brought about an image of the Yorozuya nursing over a litter of kittens. Caring for them, scolding with an exasperated tone yet no denying the gentleness and love with each stroke to the fur. Gintoki wished he could see that.

The mention of the Shiro cat reminded him of his own. Just like the other said. At first, he thought it's got to be the fur and he was right. But when Toshirou divulged more of this little kitten's tenacity, Gintoki wondered what the Yorozuya saw in him that made him produce such a comparison. 

He hasn't revealed anything to the other. Doesn't reveal to anyone, for that matter. He kept his past to himself because that's too much of a tragic tale. Sometimes he wondered if this not wanting to tell was him keeping it a secret from everyone or keeping himself from remembering it. Ah. Who knows?

"Yeah." Gintoki gazed at the small grave and made a promise with the departed kittens to take care of the person next to him. He pictured himself making it to Shiro, most vividly.

He stood up. "Where do you want to go next?" 

* * *

Toshirou bowed his head, he had no offering, but maybe having these two meet was an offering of its own.

A friend you would have made.

Toshirou carefully stood up and brushed away the stray blades of grass that clung to his yukata. 

"Home." Toshirou smiled, for the first in a while, he felt at peace.

"I'm happy." He added as he turned to face the Vice Chief beside him.

A different kind of happy he was used to, but he'll take it. 

* * *

Perhaps for the first time in a while, Gintoki really smiled now. Soft, but open and without hindrance. 

He smiled back at Toshirou. 

He led them back to the car and they headed to Yorozuya Toshi-chan. 

* * *

It was a silent ride home.

"Sakata, can I borrow your phone? I have to make a quick call, I almost forgot something" 

* * *

"Huh, oh sure, sure." He rummaged through his breast pocket and handed Toshirou his phone. 

* * *

Toshirou dialed a number with the ease of a diligent businessman.

And a suave, a definite young male voice answered the phone.

_"Oh, Toshirou - kun!"_

* * *

... Gintoki's ear twitched. 

* * *

"Fukuda-san," Toshirou nodded, if you were around him for a while like Kagura and Shinpachi, you could tell he was talking in his detached, polite business voice.

"I apologize I can't inform you sooner, Fukada san, Chichi couldn't make it."

_"Oh... I see..."_

"We tried everything we could," Toshirou bowed even if his client was on the phone "but—"

_"It's alright Toshirou-kun, you're already too kind, how about we go somewhere else? How about a nice dinner?"_

Toshirou looked away from the phone, almost, the bewildered look on his face didn't leave. 

"What does this have to do with anything?"

_"Well, the kittens are out of—"_

Toshirou hanged up. 

* * *

Gintoki could hear the conversation crystal clear and he's _fucking_ glad Toshirou hung up. 

He didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the road. 

He was boiling inside but that was beside the point. Though he might check that last call later in the barrack and have Zaki looked more into this Fukuda guy. Nothing in particular. Just out of _curiosity_. 

They arrived at the Yorozuya Toshi-chan by around dinner time. 

* * *

Toshirou smiled when the kids and Otose-san greeted him as he left the car.

"To-chaaan!" Kagura immediately hugged him, and Shinpachi chuckled by the side, meanwhile, Otose gave Gintoki an appraising look.

"Mami was worried sick you know!" Kagura smiled at him, Toshirou grunted half-heartedly and ruffled her hair, and he gave a nod towards Shinpachi.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner, so here," Toshi lifted the paper bag "I brought you three souvenirs."

"AHH!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!"

Meanwhile, Otose-san approached the Vice Chief looking at the sweet scene in front of him by the car. 

* * *

"Finally made a move?" The corner of Otose's mouth curled into a smirk. 

Gintoki just looked over the Yorozuya trio doing their usual antics. Usual, as in how much of a family it looked, there was no denying it, untrained eyes could even see it. "Nah, the China girl requested me. I'm just doing my job as a policeman."

"So, you made your move." Otose puffed out a smoke, that smirk never left. _This old hag...._

"What, you finally approve of me?"

"As if a sleazy incompetent brat like you will ever be good for someone like him." That smile was still there, yep. Gintoki found himself smirking as well.

"Ah well, I can't really change that." He shoved his hands inside his pockets. 

"But you did fine today." Otose glanced at him. 

Gintoki gazed at the loud bunch in front of him, particularly at one person who's now looking less somber than earlier today. Much much less. He smiles. "Yeah, I think so." 


	2. Epilogue

Waking up with no meows and purrs was something Toshirou had to get used to.

Having the Vice Chief raiding his office was something that, regrettably, became a normal occurrence.

"Well you had your time with To-chan that's already my payment you kusare tenpa!" 

* * *

  
  


"Alright, fair enough, but give me back my wallet??!! Why should _I_ be the one paying? I did _your_ request, brat! Hand back my wallet, oi!" Gintoki and Kagura were more or less thrashing the living room the Yorozuya used as his office, with the older chasing the younger. 

"Payment for your time with To-chan! I _let_ you have the time, you stinky sugar freak!" 

"Is that how your parents taught you how to speak to your elder?! Give me back my wallet! I'm telling your dad you have such a foul mouth! _Give me back my wallet!_ "

"As if you can call for my papi! Hah!"

"Your _other_ dad, brat! Or mommy, whatever the Yorozuya is to you-- _Give it back, you little shit!"_

* * *

It's not an exaggeration that Sakata was a big influence on why Kagura's vocabulary had a disturbing amount of bad words and how she became adept at insulting people. 

Toshirou tried his best to discipline her, with moderate success, granted, she only sometimes talked to Toshirou like this, polite and sweet in her own special way, he surmised. Kids. 

Toshirou discreetly yawned and fixed himself while in his yukata. He stood against his door and he counted from one to three, breathed in, out, and finally turned the doorknob, it's too damn early to be angry. 

* * *

Want to see the Vice-commander do a sick move? Sure. Here he was chasing after an agile yato girl who jumped around the room like a fucking rabbit. She ran towards the walls and doors before turning on the last second, tried to get Gintoki crashing against any one of them. But you see, the Vice Chief was just as fast, skidding on the floor to turn as well. 

However, add the element of something like seeing Toshirou opening the door just after Kagura turned the corner, the kid blocking the view of the door momentarily, Gintoki who was not expecting the freaking path to be opened that he ended up forgetting to do a U-turn himself; long story short, Gintoki ended up crashing unto Toshirou. 

* * *

Toshirou, despite his grogginess, was immediately alert once the perm was headed straight for him, he instinctively pushed his arms out, but Sakata's momentum was too fast so they ended up crashing on the floor.

Toshirou opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Sakata's flushed face, and discreetly he smelled something sweet emanating from the uniform, Sakata was a common sight in his life, the problem being that he's too close for comfort. There was a light blush to Sakata’s cheeks, so light compared to those russet eyes, and It's not just the fact that the Vice Chief had features that Toshirou didn't see before, it’s more the fact that Toshirou was _under him_ that had him petrified from embarrassment

His arms ended up underneath the Vice commander's chest from failing to push him away earlier. He felt fast lub-dubs thumping on his skin and he had no clue if it was his or of the Vice Chief's.

* * *

Gintoki didn't come to his senses right away, rather, he froze a good three seconds just staring at those gun-metal blue that was so so close. Up close like this, he could see the way it had a glint in it, despite Gintoki's shadow casting over it. Like gemstones, sapphire came to mind. 

"Ah!" He backed away immediately, stumbling, and not hitting any solid surface to stop his momentum. As such, Gintoki fell back and hit his head.

Kagura laughed in the background. 

* * *

Toshirou grunted, he sat up and held the back of his head. _"You two REALLY are the death of me."_

"Kagura." Toshirou looked at her, Kagura's smug grin aimed at Sakata dissolved in seconds and she shyly looked back at her earth guardian.

"It's alright now To-chan," Kagura grinned and fanned the wallet to herself. "Permhead already paid me."

Toshirou ignored the indignant whine behind him, he stood up and approached her then held his palm out.

"Kagura come on, give it back." Toshirou gestured with his palm, Kagura pouted and Toshirou saw her initiating her puppy eyes attack, but after being exposed to it for so long he gained tolerance to it. 

"How about some sukonbu, instead?" Toshirou offered, he took the wallet from her palm and combed her frazzled hair from all that running. "I’ll let you add it to the Tamago Kake Gohan too, we'll make it for breakfast, would you like that?" 

Kagura's pout turned into a happy grin and she hugged Toshirou close. 

"You're too nice To-chan!" 

Toshirou shrugged and he threw the wallet at the Vice Chief, who was currently sitting up looking at them. 

"Well you're already in here too long, you're a guest now." Toshirou slightly pushed her away and pointed to the kitchen. 

"Join us for breakfast." 

* * *

Gintoki watched the two father-daughter duo, well, sort of, right? 

It both warmed and colded his heart, for some reason. Warm because, sure, yes, that kind of sight was always nice to watch, seeing the clear familial bond there. Cold because he realized there was the beginning of a desire for _something_ inside his chest. This, Gintoki immediately pushed away. Not now. He'll think about it later, one day, maybe never.

The wallet plopped lamely only his curly silver mop and fell onto his lap. Gintoki blinked at Toshirou's invitation.

"You really are _too nice_ , Yorozuya-san." Gintoki stood up, pocketing his wallet. Something told him that the content of his wallet was already raided but, ah well, what a damn brat. If Gintoki made another fuss about it, she'd say something like _'Payment for having breakfast with us_ ' and to that Gintoki couldn't really argue.

"Pardon the intrusion~" Gintoki sat on the sofa, sprawled his arms over it, and leaned back as he stifled a yawn. 

* * *

  
  
  


Toshirou, already tied in his tasuki, took a bite from Kagura's latest recipe. 

"Well, it certainly tastes different." 

"And...?" Kagura sniffed the bowl, a smug look on her face, "That perm better enjoy this, he should be on his hands and knees to get a taste of my cooking uh-huh." She grunted with her arms on her hips. 

Toshi saw right through her honestly. 

She tried really hard, much harder when she made a meal for herself, despite the constant back and forth between her and the Vice Chief she's already endeared to him. The need to impress someone was obvious, like trying to impress a big brother 

Toshirou knows that feeling well.

"He would, free is free." Toshirou put their meals in a tray, a big bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan for kagura, and an extra small portion of it for Sakata, which was an already a generous amount from the yato. Toshirou simply prepared a sunny side up and grilled mackerel for himself and the Vice Chief. And of course, he can’t forget his kewpie mayo bottle that was still lounging in the fridge. 

On the side, Kagura looked at him, thoughtful. 

"Ne, To-chan." Kagura whispered before they left the kitchen. Toshirou glanced at her. 

"Do you like the permhead?"

"Eh?" Toshirou almost dropped the tray, did she really say that sentence? "What's with that question?" Toshirou sighed and proceeded to the door.

Kagura shrugged, she followed after him with a cheeky smile on her lips. 

* * *

He was not a morning person, really, seriously. Why he came here early at the break of dawn was something that Gintoki wanted to know as well. He guessed it had something to do with the China girl saying " _Come early before Toshi wakes up, you might even catch him in his mayo pajamas_." 

Either that or from the fact that he didn't sleep the entire time last night. Ditching a workday and then being found out by Okita was just the worst. Yes, Gintoki already isn't a good Vice-chief role model, it doesn't help that his first division captain was also following in his footsteps like a baby duckling, geh. The captain did something 'outrageous' that day in public and left Gintoki dealing with reports and shit. Gintoki seldoms touching on the reports but Okita blackmailed his outings with the Yorozuya boss to Matsudaira so the Vice-chief ended up working on the entire stack. One thing after another, he ended up working on the his overdued reports and cases as well. 

He didn't get a shut-eye. 

The white noise of two people bickering in the kitchen lulled Gintoki into dozing off on the sofa. He folded his arms across his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. The scent of breakfast made him dream of eggs. 

* * *

  
  


A heavy feeling settled on Toshirou's chest upon seeing the Vice Chief fast asleep on his couch.

He didn't notice it before earlier, well how can he with all that ruckus? but now he took note of the tired bags under Sakata's eyes, his slightly pale pallor, and this tiredness that wafted off him, Sakata was like a thread spun too many times, and a little more it will snap if left alone.

Toshirou would've thought of him as incompetent cop obviously not suited for the job, a bad role model to his subordinates and he even considered looking at Shinsengumi auditing office just to see how they managed their funds under Sakata's management. 

Kondo-san was another matter. 

Now he notices these tiny things, subtle things, little by little wormed its way to his mind, oh, it should alarm how he knows the Vice Chief so well, even if he can be an annoying stalker from time to time. 

He saw Gintoki lightly snore.

Oh. How the mighty have fallen. 

"Kagura, get him a blanket."

"Eh? Why? You're not turning him to a freeloader now aren't you To-chan?" Kagura pouted as she ate Gintoki's share of her food. 

Toshirou rolled his eyes and settled the plates on the table.

"Now you're just being mean without reason," Toshirou grumbled. "A guest is a guest. 'Sides," Toshirou slightly pushed her towards the washroom, where the fresh laundry was. "You wouldn't want your teammate to lose to Sadist, won't you?" 

"Hmm," Kagura pretended to consider, "Fine." She shrugged and went to the washroom.

Not like she decided to stay in there and watch over To- chan, who knows what would happen if she left him alone with the perm? The sugar freak would do horrible things to him!

Yes, that was precisely what she thought as she peeked from behind the washitsu, grinned as Toshirou approached the sleeping Vice Chief. 

"Hey."

That sounded too soft than he intended.

Toshirou had clients, tired and overworked, too often he's not just a Yorozuya in a general sense, the community of Kabukicho somehow were convinced of Toshirou’s services and many would look to him for advice.

Toshirou frankly felt inadequate despite all that praise, not experienced enough in life and all that, but they insisted that they felt safe with him, and Toshirou can't deny their faces of relief when their weariness eased once they sat inside his office. 

Would it be really an honor for the Vice commander of the police force to consider this a place he can go to? Just to escape from all his woes? This tiny establishment?

The first time they met was literally just for five minutes, and Toshirou can honestly say he didn't expect their... bond... to grow this much.

With the Shinsengumi as well, having encountered each other too many times Toshirou can honestly say he can name every single one. Okita can be a brat but he knows how much Kagura enjoyed having someone of her equal on earth. Kondo can be a nuisance most of the time but Toshirou knew there was more to that, you just don’t get that high position without your subordinates respecting you.

The Shinsengumi was most likely looking for the Vice commander right now. Sakata needs to wake up.

But, even the most indomitable leaders need their rest.

Toshirou silently stood next to that tired policeman, seeing the Vice Chief at his most vulnerable, defenseless, not even taking a weapon with him, to have this unwritten trust.

A slight smile emerged from Toshirou's lips as he brushed aside that mop of hair, exposing the forehead with subtle creases from stress. 

Honorable civil servants deserve their own rewards, even shitty ones like this. 

He leaned down and kissed that forehead, it smelt of gunpowder, rust, and steel, and something lurking underneath. Toshirou softly fixed Sakata's hair, not yet realizing the impact of what he had done, mostly because he was worried that he disturbed him in his sleep. 

"Consider that my payment. Gintoki." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura calling Toshi To-chan: I revised Toshi into To-chan instead since:
> 
> (1) It rhymes with Otou-san, 
> 
> (2) I'm used to hearing "Toshi", two syllables, from Kagura, so Toshi-chan sounded like a mouthful.
> 
> Kagura would just call GIntoki here whatever insult she first thought of.


End file.
